My master
by Frigus cor
Summary: So here's my new story. It's jasper who goes to Bella, on Alice's orders, to save Edward. Bella does save him, and then of course her and Jasper beat him up. The guards are amused and Jane likes Bella. When they go to the throne room Bella makes a choice that changes her fate, mate, e
1. Chapter 1

**anyone, she wore long sleeved shirts and makeup. . Then Bella explained to them how Edward left her. Victoria and Laurent and Bella and them are best friends and they keep in touch. And as in all my stories Bella gets a backbone. Also ,Bella has mastered her physical and mental shield. **

Isabella's POV

Idiot. Had to kill himself. If I didn't love Jasper and Alice I would be at home, with Jake and Charlie.

"Hey Darlin. You alright over there?" Jasper asks me, I smile weakly and nod. He scoots over. "No, your not." I sigh.

"I'm frustrated. If it weren't for his idiocy I would be at home with Charlie and Jakey." He frowns.

"I don't like you hanging out with the shifters. They're dangerous. Even more than the children of the moon. But hey, listen. If Caius Volturi approves of you being with them, none of the Culkens will bring it up. Ever again. Deal?" He asks. I nod and shake his hand eagerly. He chuckles.

"Now tell me. Are you taking Edward back?" Anger rises in me so fast Jasper whimpers slightly.

"Bella, darlin, calm down. I wasn't going to encourage you, I was going to discourage you." He explains. The anger disappears and in its place gratitude. He smiles.

"Get some sleep. Your going to have a long day." I nod. He pushes me some drowsiness and I put my head in his lap and curl up. He rests his arm on me and we twine together. I like his cold he likes my warm. I let sleep overtake me.

"Get up, time to save the dick." Jaspers warm voice says. I open my eyes and he has already hot-wired a car. I get in with it hesitating and as he drives I crave his coldness so I squeeze myself into him.

"Bella, I can't go any farther. Go up to the clock and stop him. I'll meet you there in a few minutes! Go!" I don't even bother to answer, I just jump out and run. Through traffic, and a sea of red cloaks. I spot him and run faster. Normally I would've been dazzled. But I'm not. I've also learned to control my blushing. I rush over and throw myself against him.

"Hey fucker, do you have a death wish. I'm alive. Move!" I scream in his ear. He stumbles back pulling me with him. I yank myself off him once we are in the castle.

"Love?" He aka, sounding hurt. I hiss at him.

"If you call me that again I will rip your head off without touching you. You have no idea what you put me through." I scream. I got bitten. With venom. It was hell for me. I have scars all over my arms. Then I realize the jacket I was wearing that covered my scars is gone. Oh shit. I fold in my arms and sit against the wall, hoping he won't notice. He doesn't.

"Come." A voice says, defiantly male and vampire.

"Ok, Bella go enjoy the festival." Edward says. Just the three more vampires appear and Jasper walks in. I throw my arms around him, reveling in the coldness.

"Bella? Get away from him!" Edward yells and starts towards me. I throw out my shield subconsciously.

"Darlin. Take it down. There's no danger. I still don't know how you learned how to do this but..lower it." Jasper commands. Oh shit. If I pull my arms away then Jasper will see the scars and freak out.

"Bella, why are you nervous, you were excited. What happened?" He asks.

"Jasper close your eyes and give me your jacket or shirt. Now." I tell him. He laughs.

"Bella what's happening?" He asks.

"Jasper. I'm going to block your mind from Jane, Alec Edward and Aro and anyone else gifted. Listen very closely. I lied to you. I lied to you since you came back. This is a serious lie. I don't wish the Volturi to know. Or you. Or anyone. Not even...umm..Jakes friends knew and that's crazy." Jasper reads the code.

"How is that-" he spins me and grabs my arms. All the vampires run to see my scars. I see Jaspers very angry face and suddenly he's the Major.

"Isabella, I don't wish to have my head ripped off again. Do tell me his you got these? How you survived? How Jakes friends didn't know? It was vampires and the tre-"

"Major shut the fuck up. The nosey Volturi are here. Unless you wish to exploit Jake before Caius makes me right, hush." I scold him. Edward is in shock. Jane, Felix and Demetri and staring in awe.

"Bella..." He whispers, and it's back to Jasper. He hugs me. He's dry sobbing.

"Jasper, you would've been killed. The second I say the names you will have a panic attack. No joke, so let's go to the throne room. Talk to Caius about our deal and then I will tell you. Everything." He nods and pulls back.

"Jasper! Your control-"

"Shut up Fuckward, just because a gay veggie vampire like you doesn't have control doesn't mean the Major, the God of War doesn't. One more word against and your head will be detached from your body." He shuts up.

"We will have this to the kings." Demetri says and we follow him. We have to jump through a hole and I'm on jaspers back. We run, vampire speed to the throne room. I stay in Jaspers back.

"Need help Bell?" He asks mockingly.

"No. Right suppose since Demetri and Jane know, Aro will. Then Marcus and Caius, and then the whole castle so no use." I drop and my jasper catches me. Jasper sits cross legged on the floor and I, in his lap.

"Caius Volturi, don't you think I should be allowed to hang with my friends?" I ask. Jasper snorts.

"Liar. They're werewolves!" Caius growls.

"Liar. Shifters. They have amazing stories...you guys were really all savagey back then."

"No. The wolves are dangerous. I've fought them myself." He says grimly. Oh jaspers a cheater. I jump off his lap.

"Jasper Whitlock. You are a cheater." I hiss at him and he whimpers and crouches in a submissive position. The Volturi watch in awe as I put him to his knees.

"Rise, I forgive you. You let me use you as an air conditioner." He hugs me and pulls back.

"Now, show the Volturi-" I effectively cut him off by using my hand as duct tape. He struggles to speak. I look at the the thrones. Marcus is almost smiling. Caius is struggling not to laugh. Aro...is beautiful and perfect. Black silky hair, built and defined features. Red eyes that go on forever. I loo away quickly and release Jasper.

"Jasper and Edward. If I know the Volturi law better than you, something is wrong." I say.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks.

"Umm...well...what the vampires did was illegal. Punishable by death, and I made up with them. We are best friends and I dint want them in trouble. Jasper, long story short. James killed because of...Vicky out for vengeance. Vicky's power is hiding scent. Masked her and Laurent. Me. Torture. Bitten. A lot. A lot. A bit of broken bones and umm...internal bleeding...but really they didn't mean harm! Also, she could argue that according to law it was a mate for a mate even though I am not Edwards mate. So when I explained Edward left me in the forest, dying, they had pity. So of your going to kill them...to bad. You can't. I'm shielding them." I resist the urge to stick out my tongue. Jasper hugs me.

"Your so brave Bella. I'm so proud. Any thing else you need to tell me?" I gulp. He glares.

"I punched Paul, the new shifter in the face and he phased and attacked me..." I smile weakly. The guard is staring at me in shock. Caius is looking at me with pity.

"Caius do not pity me. I dint want anyone's pity. Jasper wen through much worse, this was nothing."

"Your human." Marcus says. I roll my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock, yes I'm human! Do you not hear the heart or is old age finally getting to you?" He stares at me for a moment and then laughs.

"Edward will you join us?" Aro asks, and I send Jasper my amusement and he sends me confusion, I point at Aro and then Edward, everyone following my fingers. Jasper starts laughing.

"Did you break into Carlisle's st-you didn't!" I giggle,

"You never locked the door, and I couldn't help but read all his vampy info. Carlisle is really weird. So is everyone. Like seriously Jasper. I can't take the Volturi seriously, after what I read. I did cry a lot." Jasoer sends confusion.

"Really? Jasper. They're in the Elite." He nods. Jane and Alec.

"Yes, that was sad. What else?"

"The Romanians, the whole thing with his mate, I talked to redhead. She said the only thing holding her to this earth is me. She says she owes me. For every bite." I explain.

"Jasper will you join us?" Aro asks in his angels voice. Jasper shakes his head no.

"Isabella will you join us?" Aro asks.


	2. Choices, Choices

So...don't own. Yeah. You know the drill. Let the games begin! Hehe!

Aros POV (cuz I wuv u guys)

Ah, Edward. What a fool. The idiot boy thinks he can evade us. Me, the powerful volturi king?! I hear them coming...with a human. Could it be. Isabella swan? This is a sight to see. She's with The Major! They walk in and I'm captured by her beauty, and power. She's amazing. Perfect. Mine! What am I saying. I have a wife. I'm attracted to her power. Yes, that's it. Her gorgeous, entrapping, enthralling, unbelievable beau-power. Not beauty. She shall join my guard. I fight back snarls and growls and hisses when I hear her story. What wrong with me? I'm married. Not happily with my wife, she's not my mate but married all the same.

"Edward will you join us?" Say no! Say no! He says not and I relax.

"Jasper Will you join us?" I ask. He shakes his head. Much to my dismay. But however, Isabella. Just the thought if her name in my head makes me dizzy. I want to say her name, her to say mine.

"Isabella, will you join us?" I ask. Her name is beautiful. Like her.

"Yes. I will." She says and I want to shout in joy. The thought of her leaving..is painful. But its her power. Not her beauty. Not her beauty.

"Master." She adds and bows. She turns to Jasper, tears in her side, chocolate colored, innocent eyes. I want to wipe them away.

"Jasper, my love, my brother." She says and I resist the urge to shout-

"Mine! I'm her love!" Edward shouts. I hiss at him on reflex. The brothers stare at me in shock. I recover quickly.

"You do not yell at my guard like that, you do not make a scene in my throne room. This is my home. Not your. Get out of here." I growl out. With one final glare he races out.

"My sister, my love. I will miss you." Jasper whispers to her, venom tears in his eyes. He loves her. He catches a tear from her face and places it in his eye. She laughs weakly and embraces him. He hugs her back.

"Darlin, if I find out your not ok, I will wreck chains in the Volturi so great, Maria will seem like a tea party." She shakes her head smiling. An angel.

"Oh no! Oh shit. Jas!" She looks like she will have a panic attack.

"What?"

"My other supernatural friends." She says and he gasps.

"Oh fuck. Oh Fuckitty fuck. How could you forget? Bella! Dammit they will burn down this castle." He groans.

"Lie to him. Watch Paul. He, ah, loses his...temper easily. Jake to, Sam to, Seth will be reasonable. Tell them I died. Or something. Because a certain...vampire is here. I really think they'll get hurt. Jasper. Here's my promise to you Major. Yes, Major. If any of them get hurt because you failed me, I will have your head. Understood Major?" She hisses and it's the angel had a devilish side..amazing. He whimpers and nods. The god if war whimpered! What had this beauty done?

"Understood. Permission to leave?" He asks. She nod swiftly. As he walks out she calls,

"Protect my family Jasper, you don't want me to be angry with you. I swear Major Whitlock, on the Cullen and Volturi crest I will hurt you and anyone who stands in my way. And be safe. Use your gift as well as mine if you catch my drift. And at costs, give Jakey my cell phone number. I'm gong to call him in a few minutes. I love you." She finishes. She's touching and sentimental and brave and tough and Marcus is looking at me funny so I glare at him.

"I swear. I love you. I will give Rose your note. You've made her existence Bella. As you've made mine." And with that he disappears. What note?

"What note?" Caius asks. She looks worried.

"Well the reason Rosalie hates her existence is because she can't have children. I tracked her real name down and it turns out, her descendants are alive and in an orphanage. I gave her the address, names, and her history." She says and fidgets.

"Who's your other supernatural friend?" Caius asks. This is weird. Caius is never interested. Fear fills the humans eyes.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck. Caius...they aren't really werewolves!" She starts out. Renata, my personal guard pushes her shield out to Isabella to harm her but it wish touch her.

"Bitch, as a human my shield is stronger than yours will ever be and it's still developing. Try that again and I'm going to cash in she favors. To rip you apart and burn you slowly." Violent. Dark, beautiful. She will replace Renata. That I'm sure of.

"Caius, they are shifters. I'll explain later. Now I need a freezing cold room to sleep in." She says. This room is cold.

"Because, I'm used to having a vampire to sleep on. Jasper, Edward, Alice, Carlisle.."

"Jane, show Isabella to her room." I say. Marcus is smiling and Caius is staring. Even my brothers are intrigued. Strange human indeed.


	3. Storytelling time

I don't own characters I'm fucking with their lives. Yeah. Anywho, read on little people. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta. Alpha,beta,gamma,delta,epsilon,zeta,eta,theta,iota,kappa,lambda,mu,un,Xi,omicron,phi,rho,sigma,tou,upsilon, pi,chi,psi, omega. Yes, I rock.

Bella's POV

I'm determined to beat Renata. I'm so happy Aro can't read my thoughts. That'd be so embarrassing. He'd know I am attracted to him. And he's my master! It's incorrect. Improper. A knock interrupts my thoughts.

"It's open!" I say, normal tone knowing a vampire would hear. Jane is in the doorway.

"Hello Jane. What's up?" I ask casually hoping she doesn't kill me. She smiles. She smiled! Holy Jesus fucking a cow!

"The guard would like to meet you." She says in a high, childish voice. I smile.

"Sure, but Jane...do you have jeans. Or pants. Or shorts." I practically beg. Her grin widens.

"Aro doesn't allow. Of course I got. Come to my room, I'll lend you. We will go shopping. Also, I have a plan for us. I'll tell you while you change into normal clothes." I hug her.

"Thank you Jane. I'd love any of your ideas that don't involve blood. I'll faint." She chuckles and pulls me across the hall to her room. Her room is green, blue and red. Very pretty. She gives me black skinny jeans and a white shirt with red splatter paint.

"Jane, you are a lifesaver." I change quickly and rake a hand through my hair.

"My power doesn't work on you. Perfect. Ok, so when we walk in, I'll use my power on you. Writhe on the floor screaming bloody murder. Pretend your dying. Then just get up, hug me and be casual. It'll be hilarious." Me giggle at the thought. Jane gets into jeans and we go to a giant game room. The guard is there studying us. When Jane glare at me and I fall and writhe.

"Aaaahhh! Hahn! Stop! The pain! Aaaaahhhahahahahahaha!" I scream. The guard is freaking out and yelling at Jane. I get up, dust my jeans. And hug Jane.

"Your good." She she's to me and I flip my hair and mock fan myself.

"What-but, your human, and umm..what?" Felix stutters. Me and Jane lose it and start laughing in there faces.

"Janes powers don't work on me. I'm a shield but guess what?"

"What?" Alec asks. I look from Felix to Jane furrowing my brow.

"Two things. Felix and Jane are mated. Weird. And I'm a mental and physical shield. Nobody knows except Jas. look, Alec, use your mist. That's physical." Alec looks dubious. I glare and he sighs. Black mist creeps to me. I push out my shield, shimmering with power. He power rebounds in him and he is immediately knocked out. Oh no. Everyone is at a game and I'm pinching Alec.

"Oh shit! Jane! Felix! I knocked out Alec by accident." I'm freaking out. Jane looks over,her eyes wide, she grabs Alec and Felix grabs me. They run, vampire speed to the masters. The guard follows us into the throne room. I try not to stare at the raven haired god.

"Masters, Alec is knocked out." Jane states the obvious. I step on her foot. She shrugs and looks at our clothes and gasps.

"What? Did I kill him?!" I ask, worried.

"No, no, he's just injured. Isabella, your clothes." I look down. Did I forget a bra? Or shirt?

"What's wrong with them?" I ask. She points to the pants and then to Aro.

"Jane! Talk sense." I demand. What do pants have to do with Aro?"

"We aren't allowed." She explains. I point to her pants, she winces. Aro looks very amused. Jane puts Alec down and he falls to the floor with a smack. I slap him. It hurts my hand.

"Isabella, just tell them." Jane wants to tell the masters. Shit. I shake my head. Aro glides to Jane and takes her hand, I shield Jane and look away. Marcus is smirking at me. I shake my head at him. He nods. He won't tell. He is wise. I respect him.

"Isabella. Is this your doing?" Aro asks. I hope I don't look dazzled.

"Umm...are you talking about Caius's hair?" It works and Aro looks to him. I quickly pick Caius up by the hair with my shield. Felix is doubled over with laughter. Jane is holding a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Isabella!?" Aro gasps. I smile weakly.

"Felix found his power. All him." I lie.


	4. Please read

Ok everyone. Look. I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying to be one. I'm writing these stories for pleasure. I just happen to post it online. I'm not asking you to read my stories. You decided to click on this page. Please keep rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is great but just telling me outright that you hate my stories is plain rude. Keep your attitude to yourself and go read another story. To those who are awesome and like my stories, well, kudos to you. I hope you enjoy them.


	5. Powers and replacements

Hello my pretties...*cackles evilly* another update. Hehe. Kk read on. Review and favorite and whatever and whatever.

Aros POV

The human...she is to replace Renata now. She is lying. Her and Jane are wearing those pants...I have to admit they look father good on her.

"Isabella. Didn't your mother ever teach you lying is wrong?" I taunt. Then my guard, Laurent steps out. Isabella gasps.

"Laurent!" She screams and launches herself at him. He chuckles and hugs her.

"Darling...dumped the veggie vamp?" I want to rip him apart from reasons unknown to me. This is so annoying.

"Don't change the subject! How dare you! I will burn your sparkly dick!" she threatens. Like a kitten with claws.

"You don't mean it! Right? Bella...the other vampire is now a virgin forever!" She...scratch Renata. She can replace my guard.

"Oh well. To my defense, he spoke about..." Laurent nods and hugs her.

"Should I kill Aro?" He asks. My own guard! Speaking of disloyalty..cough. She contemplates this. My death. Caius just sits ther win his throne looking idiotic.

"Don't look so smug Caius. I got some friends with wolfy features." I smirk. She's a firecracker.

"As if you can outdo me!" Caius screams. She tuts, looking mock disappointed.

"Is that a challenge?" She asks, a glimmer if hole in her eyes.

"Yes." At that he steps down.

"If I beat you than you have to drink from animals for 5 months." She bargains. He smirks.

"Prepare to die." At that he jumps and her and he can't touch her she tackles him and slaps him. He hisses and she straddles him.

"Did you know my best friends are wolves! They are the best. Attacked me once or twice but hey! Laurent and Vicky tortured me! Alls fair don't you agree? Do I win or shall we stay like this? After all you got eternity." Her shield! Ah...

"You won. As a gift, you are rep,acing Renata. Renata you are free." I order. Renata looks at me.

"You are a fool. You are a power hungry idiot." She says and I chuckle. She hugs Bella who is shocked. She looks at Laurent. He mouths something to her that stiffens her resolve she nods and bows.

"Thank you master, I'd be honored." I smile and let her go, though I plan on spying. Laurent runs after her. He takes her to her room.

"Baby girl he didn't know." Laurent soothes and I realize she's crying.

"It hurts Laurent..." She sobs. I hear a rustle and he whispers sweet nothings in her ear. She cries until her heartbeat slows and she falls asleep.


	6. Got a secret can you keep it?

A/n yodels. Don't own and that shit. Yeah, whatever.

Laurent's POV (woah! I can say this is a first)

I can smell Aro. I'm guessing she didn't open up about her past. She falls asleep in my arms. Weird human. Of course, I love her but she's more comfortable in a cold, dead persons arms than a warm bed. To be fair, I love holding her. It gives me comfort. We aren't mates or anything. Gross, it'd be like kissing my sister. She's so warm.

"Aro, work on your spying skills." I say at a normal tone. He chuckles and opens the door. Bella shifts but doesn't wake up.

"Don't...don't touch them..." She mumbles and my eyes sparkle with venom. She's talking about Victoria not touching me and Charlie. Selfless child.

"Laurent?" He asks uncertainly. This is the only time I've ever seen Aro like this.

"Yes master?" I answer back formally. Just because I'm holding Bella doesn't mean I neglect formalities.

"What happened?" Like the dick cares.

"It's not my story to tell, you have to ask Isabella." I say her name fondly. He frowns and looks in between is, a crease between his brow. I shake my head, biting back a laugh.

"Never, we are platonic. If fact I've only seen her naked a few times." I can't help it, I tease him. It's the truth though. She gets hurt a lot. And Victoria...I wince, Aro looks like he will pounce...touchy touchy.

"Victoria!" She screams bloody murder and her eyes fly open and Aro and I are plastered to the ceiling. She's in defense mode. Aro is grinning gleefully.

"Master, you are a major asshole." He looks shocked I spoke to him that way.

"Laurent!" She cries, huddled in a ball. She let's me down gently, as with Aro not so much. I go and hug her and she cries in my shoulder. Aro is shocked at my control. My mouth is in her neck and while she smells good I have no venom.

"I know baby..this images will stick with you for ever, as they will with me..I should've let her live with it." I hiss out.

"After the change-" Aro cuts in. I shake my head.

"Not true. If you want the guard to hear this..then get them now, because we aren't repeating this twice." I growl at him and when I feel a small, warm hand in my shoulder I back off. Aro runs to get them I assume. In three seconds the entire guard is in the room. Bella is sitting in my la. I'm cross legged and we fit together perfectly. In a sibling way.

"I didn't mean it literally. Bella can you...?" I feel disgusted asking her this. Her eyes go wide and she leans back into me.

"You will have to...fill in...certain parts..." I nod. I'm shocked she's saying yes. She's uncovering nasty shit.

"Well, when I was playing baseball with the Cullen's three nomads came. Laurent, James and...Victoria. James and Victoria were mates. James was a tracker and he tricked me into thinking he had my mom so I left Jaspers protection to get my mum. He didn't have her and he snapped my leg, threw me into a mirror and he bit me. Edward sucked the venom out. It hurt like a motherfucker. Then Victoria wanted revenge. She wanted to kill and torture me. So when the Jas, took a snap at me and the Cullen's left she..ah, came back...and..." She sobs and buries her face in my shoulder. Jane and Alec are staring, Chelsea and Marcus are comparing her bonds, Aro looks furious, Caius merely curious.

"And she tortured Bella. I mean no disrespect, but Alec and Jane your story is a fairy tale compared to what Victoria did. She would bite her, let her remain in pain for two day and suck it all out. She killed her mother in front of her by groping out her eyes and sticking wire into. Eventually Bella told us that Edward had left and I was mad. I killed Victoria and danced around her ashes, I took care of Bella. We became very close and I joined the Volturi. I'm sparing you the rest if the details, it's to...graphic for you all. Caius she hung out with the wolves and got attacked by one and she laughed about it. He was on top if her growling and she laughed and smacked him. He ran off. So anyone mentions this again without her consent, I will kill you. Again. I don't give a fuck about your status." Jane and Alec's eyes shine with venom tears, and even Caius looks impressed. We all hear a wall shattering. Aro. Caius is smiling and Marcus looks less bored. Chelsea is sobbing and Bella...she's out of it. She's lost in nightmares.

"Bella, your here. At the Volterra. Come on.. Snap out of it." I whisper and stroke her hair. Her shield materializes around us and she hisses at everyone in the room.

"Sorry." She mumbles and retracts it. Aro bursts in.

"I'm changing her." He lsays and the room breaks out in complete chaos.


	7. Queens and Mean

Aros POV

How dare they! They left me! King of the Volturi. I hiss lightly. I pull in my chest tugged at my heart strings. Pain, horrible pain. It's worse than the change. Isabella...I need her now! I follow the pull running faster then I ever have before. It lessens with every step. When I enter the throne room my moth drops open. Athendora is on Caius's throne, Jane on Marcus's, and Isabella in mine. In her lingerie. She sits sideways one leg crossed over the other. Fuck. She looks hot. Caius is kneeling at Athedoras feet. Marcus at Janes. Isabella has her eyes closed.

"What is going on here!?" I boom. Isabella jumps up, giving me a full view. The beast in me roars in approval.

"I have take over the Volturi!" She says, one finger in the air. Caius stands behind Athendora. Marcus has Jane on his lap. Isabella laughs.

"Your face...priceleesssss..." She slurs and runs out,leaping as she goes. What the hell has happened?

"Demetri!" I call. He appears, crouched and head to the side.

"What happened?!" I demand form him. Anger surges through me as I smell Isabella on him. 'Kill him!' My beast hisses at me.

"She ordered me." He explains. I nod stiffly and he gets up and zooms out. Isabella...the pull in my chest tugs. I follow it to her room. She lies on her bed.

"What are doing here?" She asks. I frown. She should want me! Suddenly I smell Laurent. He walks out of the bathroom. My eyes widen as she places a hand on his chest. I run out, venom stinging my eyes. I'm...jealous?!

Laurent's POV

She's the best actress. She places a hand in my chest and Aros expression falters form it's usual calm demeanor. He runs out. She smirks.

"Isabella? Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive. He can't just kiss me and have me under his thumb. I need a show of commitment, trust and love. Not just lust." She says. Stubborn as human and a vampire.

"Make him jealous? Check. Now..." I say, knowing she in the game.

"Break him." She picks at her cuticles as she says this.

"How?" I ask curiously.

"Make a show of our 'affection' everywhere. I want tears, anger and-"

"Gossip girl episode?" I ask. She laughs.

"Operation Gossip Girl in action." She says and we bump fists.


	8. Changing and Waking

A/n I'm so happy. I got 2000 views or more on my Aro story and 1000 or more on here. Sigh. You guys really rock.

Bella's POV

I'm not sure why everyone was freaking out.

"Are sure Aro?" Marcus asked. That's the most I've ever heard him say.

"Her? She's nothing special." Caius sniffed indignantly.

"Yes! I'm positive. Now everyone out!" Aro said and everyone cleared out. He out a me on the bed and I lie down.

"I'm sorry Mia cara." And he bites me. I feel a tingling sensation. My thoughts are clear. I cannot move. So I think of my memories. Charlie and Renee. Jake and the pack. Jessica, Mike, Angela. The Cullen's. The Volturi. Likes and dislikes. Simple things, like the taste of chocolate cake and riding a bike. Time blends together and suddenly the tingles go straight to my heart. I hear the last struggling beats and then...silence. I open my eyes and sit up. Colors bombard me. I hear Felix and Alec playing video games and I smile. Aww..they're adorable. I get up and sniff the air. It smells weird. Like a lingering scent. I throw my shield out just to cover me, a shimmering aura and step out if the room. I go to the throne room. I walk in and all eyes are on me.

"Your awake." Caius says. I look into his eyes and suddenly I see colors. Red for anger, black for sadness, brown for strength, a streak of shimmering purple for love, blue for ambition. His soul. Wow.

"Why are you staring?" Caius sneers. I'm to happy to be out down.

"I'm not sure, it might be because of the bratty attitude. I didn't ask to read your soul. I'm shocked it didn't have stupidity in there." I sneer back and he looks shocked.

"We have souls?" Aro asks gleefully. I nod.

"Why are shimmering?" Felix asks. I smile.

"Come give me hug. I haven't seen you in sooooooo long." He come and try's to hug me and gets zapped. He falls backwards. I smile.

"You ask, I answer." I let down my shield and help him up.

"You are truly extraordinary. The Cullen's are arriving soon and-"

"JANES FINDING HER MATE IN A CULLEN! EEEEEEHHHHH SOOOO ROMANTIC!" I scream. Aro looks quite amused at my outburst. Speaking of gods. I can see every strand if raven hair, silky and perfect, red sharp eyes and a muscular yet lean body.

"I want a mirror, and Jasper. Also permission to kill Edward." I say, grinning maliciously.


	9. Cullen Drama

A/n I'm glad people like my Aro x bella stories. Touched. Any who's read on, my loyal readers.

Bella's POV

I can practically see the gears turning in his head and then-bam! Sliver, red, purple, blue, green, gold, yellow, pink. His soul. It's beautiful.

"I'll get you a mirror, you may dismember them if you see got, not burn. And why Jasper?" He asks. Is that a hjnt of jealously? Hehe.

"Thank you master. And...umm...read my tonight's. If prefer not to say it. It will spoil my little reality show." I sigh. Jasper and Jane will make a formidable pair. Yay! I get to kill Alice. Aro takes my hand, sending shocks throughout my body. I ignore it and open my tonight's if Jasper and Jane. He let goes and smiles in delight.

"Your right, a formidable pair. This will be most entertaining." He smiles fondly at me and motions that I should sit by by throne. I do and the Cullen's step in. Jane and Jaspers eyes lock. I see Edward and fury rises my me. Aro strokes my hair and I'm euphoric. I mentally show him all the torture I'd love to show Edward and Alice. Aro chuckles.

"That's a very vivid image." He says aloud and I smirk.

"Permission? You know it'll get Jane...and ...you know...and I'd close your ears tonight." I grin maliciously. Inane is covering her face in embarrassment. I'm smiling.

"Permission granted dearest." I leap up and in a split second I'm holding Edwards head. I rip apart his arms and leg, leaving venom dripping from the sockets. Ewww...then I grab the pixie bitch and I rip her apart. Jasper is too engrossed with Jane to notice anything. I giggling and staring. I look at Jaspers soul. He has lots of dirty thoughts if Jane...lots of dominance and lust...ewwww...

"Jasper..please...no...your deflowering my eyes. If you don't just go fuck her I will make you. That's quite disgusting. Poor Jane...now go!" I say and I shove Jasper into Jane and I smash there lips together. They have a make out sesh before he picks he rip and they run off to...be dirty. Marcus is smiling a bit and Aro looks like he won the lottery. Carlisle and Esme look devastated. Caius is simply bored. That was fun. Jane and Jasper...awwww...I'm such a matchmaker. This will be soooo romantic! Now if inky my love life was sorted out...


	10. The Thing That Bangs At Night

A/n I'm happy! Yay! I'm planning on writing more than just twilight stories so check those out 2. Mostly supernatural or death ones with romance. Yeah. Anyways, another chapter...don't own the sparkling gay vampires...

Bella's POV

Jasper and Jane...the cutest couple ever. Blondes, evil, annoying, evil, did i mention evil? This is soooooo romantic and..

"That was quite a match." Marcus says pointedly at me. I flash him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just like Cupid and his bow." I said sarcastically and they all looked at me weirdly. They don't know who Cupid is?

"Cupid is an angel baby with a bow and arrow and when he shoots someone, they fall in love." I explain, realizing how stupid it sounds.

"When you shoot humans with arrows they die? Or had something changed?" Caius asks seriously. I start laughing, I can't help it. They are so ignorant to the human world.

"Caius, please. Please, go and spend a day with humans. Do not shoot anyone. It's a long story. Just look up Cupid on Google." I say and bow. Then I walk out to find Laurent. Suddenly I head a roar and a squeal a I wince...Jasper and Jane. I go into a random room and find books...loads if books. I find one and curl up in a love seat.

" mind if I join you?" A familiar, very sweet voice asks. I shake my head.

"Not at all, master." I say. Somehow, I always feel inclined to be formal with Aro. Huh.

"Well, Isabella-" he's cut of by growling and hissing. I rub my ears and close my eyes. Eeewwwwwwwwwwww...

"That is the thing that bangs at night in the creepy castle...so stereotypical huh?" I smile and nod.

"As I was saying, the Cullen's are coming, all of them and I need you present for it. You will sit by my throne. Be ready. It's tomorrow." He says and leaves. The Cullen's...coming back. Wonderful. Just great. I do miss Alice a lot but everyone else...not so much.

"Isabella? Can we talk?" Chelsea says out of nowhere.

"Sure." She comes and sits, her eyes wide with awe.

"Isabella that's a huge honor to sit by Aros throne. He's showing the Cullen's how important you are to him and how hug in the guard you are. That's amazing. I'm going to make you look super sexy. This is awesome! I'm ogling to enjoy watching Edwards expression..." She trails of. I giggle.

"I'm reach for a makeover." I say. Then we hear Jasper and Jane again. We wince. Ewwww...


	11. The veggie vamps arrival

A/n...hi. I can't update for a few days because I'm going on vacation. I can try but no promises. Hers a long one. Filled with DRAMA.

Bella's POV

Chelsea drags me into her room and sits me at the vanity. She rummages through her drawers and pulls out irons and makeup and cream and perfume and sprays. Oh god..

"Ok...curls or straight? Up or down? Formal or casual?" She debates out loud.

"Light waves...pinned back but not up...formally casual." She decides. What the hell is that? She heats up the irons and applies cream on my face, lightly brushing white and beige here and there. She curls my hair, not allowing me to look in the mirror. She pulls out bobby pins and puns strands of hair back, framing my face. Then she gets out silver and black eyeshadow and blends them and brushes my eyelids. She takes eyeliner and makes the Cleopatra, cat eye look. Bright red lipstick and light blush. Heaven knows why, everyone knows vampires can't blush. She pulls out a short black dress and a cloak and crest. Her eyes widen.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

"He's made you his personal guard. That's the highest rank...you can make Jane and Alec bow to you..even Caius has to respect you more..you're under Aros care.." She breathes out and fastens my cloak gingerly. She clasps my necklace and yanks me in front of a full light mirror. I must say...I look beautiful. Not hot or pretty. Beautiful. I slip my feet in black tight wedges and spin around. Chelsea claps and sighs.

"My work here is done. To the throne room!" She announces and opens the door for me and bows. I stifle a giggle.

"Chelsea. If you bow to me I bow to you." I say and out a hand on my hip and now back. She shakes her head, smiling.

"Bella, I'm supposed to be all 'oh! Mistress-" I cut her off.

"If you call me mistress I will order you not to." I threaten.

"Strange as a human, strange as a vampire." She mumbles but I hear her perfectly. We step through the doors, still arguing.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not"

"What a great way to spend your time." Caius cuts in. We both glare at him and place our hands on our hips.

"Excuse you!" We say in sync. He backs down looking quite annoying and I resist the urge to stick out my tongue.

"Isabella. Come. The Cullen's will arrive any moment." Aro says in his usual sweet voice and I walk to his throne and sit next to it. At that very moment the Cullen clan walks in. I straighten my back and I use my smiled to make Edward trip. Aros hand lowers my hood and his touch sends sparks all over me. He keeps his hand in my head and it makes me feel jittery like I'm high in caffeine.

"Cullen's." Aro states.

"Aro. Have you replaced Reneta?" Carlisle asks. I can imagine Caius smirking and Marcus looking less sad.

"Yes." Aro says simply. Chelsea must be holding in laughs. He lowers my hood gently. The Cullen's gasp.

"Bella?" Esme cries out. I keep my face indifferent.

"Isabella now. Yes?" She looks taken aback and sobs into Carlisle's shoulder.

"How? How did you get here and-?" She stutters.

"Ask Jasper." I turn away. Aro puts his fingertips on my shoulder and I'm quite aware of it. Edward growls and I send him into the wall.

"Jane." Edward screams and smile to myself and look at Jane. She's obviously enjoying it. I raise a hand and she stops. Edward gasps for unneeded breathe.

"Do not make any offensive movements to my masters or my family. I do not take it lightly." I say. Rosalie looks at me appraisingly and I sneer. Emmet flinches. Oh well. I'm a newborn and I'm angry. Aro chuckles and the noise makes me warm all over.

"She's quite a newborn." He says fondly. Carlisle looks interested but doesn't say anything.

"Well, Chelsea take the Cullen's to they're rooms." Aro orders. I stiffen but don't say anything. The second they leave I'm in Laurent's arms.

"Iz? You okay?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine, all fine, let's go, I have things to do, people to see, humans to eat." I say in a rush and hastily bow to the masters and run out. Aro starts to speak but I on,y run faster and lock myself in my room. I smell Laurent and unlock the door. We sit on the bed.

"How are you really?" He asks. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Confused, furious, and hurt." I say, venom tears coming to my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby girl...I'm sorry.." He murmurs into my hair.

"Isabella?" Aro appears says, appearing in the doorway. Oh shit.


	12. Hit to my heart

Aros POV

"Guilty." I say. Caius and Marcus echo me and I turn to the man who's kneeling in front of me. Fear shines on his face and glitters in his eyes. I grab his neck and twist slighty. Cracks form and I grin. He's getting what he deserves. Punishment. Death. I give a mighty twist and his head is off. I motion for Felix to clean it up. Caius suddenly cocks his head towards the door and his lip twitches. Marcus smirks slightly. I stretch out my senses and hear a sound the rings in my head. Isabella's laughter, high and clear. I grip my throne and Marcus is barely keeping from laughing. Which he hasn't done since Didyme. However Isabella sure has had an affect on everyone. Especially me. Caius leaps up.

"Brother?" I ask. He simply grins like a Cheshire Cat.

"I'm going to retire." He says. Code for: I'm going to Athendora. Code for: close your ears and shut your eyes. He runs out, not faltering once. Marcus stands up, more slowly.

"I took shall retire." He says and walks out at a steady pace. The pull to Isabella is unbearable, cracking my heart, a role tugging me to her. I succumb to it, walking mindlessly before looks at something that leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

Bella's POV

My leg is wrapped around Laurent's waist and his hands and pushing my shoulders into the wall. Aros eyes widen in shock and I feel a dart of pain peirce my heart. He shouldn't be in pain. I should hurt whoever out him pain. But that's me. I hurt him. The realization slaps me in the face.

"Aro wait!" I call out. To empty air. Laurent's gone. I'm all alone.


	13. Let the Bough Break

Bella's POV

I run through the halls trying to match his speed. The click of a lock tells me I'm no match for him. We don't really need locks. With a touch, the door would break. However it's common courtesy. I knock.

"Aro, let me in." I hear nothing. If it wasn't for the stinging pain, I would've thought the room was empty.

"Please." I add. No answer. Goddammit! The pain intensifies to the point my weight rests on the door.

"Aro!" I shriek when it becomes unbearable and I fall to my knees. I have tunnel vision of the floor, specks of dust, and every thread weaving together. I vaguely hear the door open. I feel myself being picked up by strong arms.

"Isabella." I hear a voice state. It brings me out of my stupor. My unneeded breath comes out in short pants.

"I'm sorry...Aro." I manage. He strokes my hair. I'd purr but I have no energy. I run my hand up and down his arm. He growls and pulls me to him, his chin resting upon my shoulder.

"I'm still mad." He says. I give a sort of strangled laugh.

"I know."

"Why did you do this? I know it hurt you too." He states. His breathe hits the back if my neck causing me to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Isabeeelllla." He warns, amusement and strain evident in his voice.

"I...I just..." I stumble.

" I cannot and will not let anyone have as much power as Edward did over me and I won't let my heart get broken, again and I can't let anyone control me like that ever again even my so called mate and I will do things if I want too and it's hard for me to let anyone close to me because the Cullen's where my family and left me alone and I...just can't!" I say in one, long breath. Wow that felt good. Aro dis attaches himself from me. My body calls out to him but my mouth stays silent although I'm begging him mentally not to leave.

"We can talk later." He says. "If I feel like it." He adds and closes the door. I'm left again. Alone.


	14. Revenge Is Bitter

Aros POV

Walking out of that room was the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire existence. The pain went from stinging to unbearable in a heartbeat. I ran as fast as I can to my chambers and locked the door. The pull was...indescribable. Imagine your heart is being yanked out of your chest and soaked in poison that burns so much it's cold and it's so cold it's hot. Your head is splitting in half and your self control is being ripped apart.

"Aro! What have you done?!" Marcus booms, rushes into my chamber, the lock broken. I try to stand and can't, the pain weighing me down.

"I...left...Isabella...revenge..." I gasp out. He frowns disapprovingly on me.

"You forget she's a Newborn! Not in control if her emotions!" He shames me.

"She...broke...me...I...break...her." I say, panting.

"Good luck. As the male you feel it worse. She feels intensely to, and as a Newborn it's amplified. I stand with her. She young and foolish. I'd think you know better." He scolds and walks out. I slump on the bed. He's right. I should go back. No! What am I doing? She tortured me! Revenge may be bitter, but in the end, it will be sweet. I will stay strong. Would it be cheating to send the guards to check on her? No...that's the mating pull speaking to me. Pull yourself together!

I take a deep breath. She's fine.

"Jane!" I call. She appears in a flash.

"Master." She bows. I nod.

"Go check on Isabelka but say nothing." I order.

"Yes master." She leaves. I sit back down, pain hitting my with newfound force. Jane is here in a flash holding a piece of paper.

"Master...Isabella is gone." Three words and my world is crumbling down.


	15. What Goes Around Comes Around

Aros POV

I grab the note and dismiss Jane. A pain in my chest sends me to the floor. I hold the paper,clinging to it. I breathe in her faint scent. It comforts me, fooling my body into thinking she's close.

'Aro, I'm truly sorry, for everything. I wasn't ready for a relationship and when I was, it was apparently to late. Aro, I wish it could've been different. I do, really and honestly care for you..alot. I guess those feelings aren't reciprocated. Edward broke me. Broke me. I couldn't put myself in that situation again. Congratulations. I'll add you to my list of men I've loved, and they shattered me. I hope it hurts like hell.

If I said I was yours, I'd be telling the truth. Was.

What goes around, comes around...hmm? I think you deserve it. I think you deserve every stab of pain. Every living nightmare. I poured my heart out to you, and you crushed it. Crushed it!

Have fun in hell! Isabella. ?'

She kissed it. She freaking out a lipstick mark on it, taunting me with her words. I deserve it. I do. I was an asshole. If I had just say there, and comforted her...


	16. Lost Without You

::

Isabella's POV

Running. One foot after the other, burning pain, one more step. Where do I go? Where is home? Volterra. But I cannot go there. To return, so quickly after my departure? I'm no longer part of the Guard! I ran...I broke the promise! How could I be so foolish? Surely they will look for me. And charge me. Goddamit! What the fuck? Just...fuck it! Fuck the laws! I can't do this. Just can't. But I have to! If I go back...to face Ar-

Oh...the pain... The floor...I press my cheek against the cold ground, hoping it will soothe the burning in my heart.

Lost. I have nowhere to go.

Except...maybe...Jasper? But if he's with the Cullen's...and more importantly Edward? No can do. Surely Jasper would protect me...take me somewhere safe? Send me somewhere? I was his sister...

So I run. Run to Seattle, where this nightmare started. It's time to face this particular demon of mine. Edward.


	17. Demon

Bella's POV

"Bella!" Jasper exclaims. I hug him, enveloped in his familiar scent. I relax for the first time in a long time. The throbbing in my chest eases slightly. Then we break apart and the pain is back.

"Jasper, Hi. Umm... I need help." I start. He takes my arm and leads me to the forest. I tell him the entire story. His eyes darken.

"I'll kill that fucker!" He roars and rips up a tree. The thought brings a fresh wave of impossible pain. I clutch my chest, choking on my heartbreak. He takes a deep breathe.

"Sorry." He mutters. I shake my head, showing it's ok. I still can't talk clearly. "Ah, what exactly do you want me to do for you?" He asks. I clear my throat.

"I need somewhere to go. Not here. Though I want to talk to Edward. But after..." I trail off. He nods.

"I have an idea..." He says. I perk up, I was expecting a dead end. He smiles at my expression.

"Anything." I say. I'm desperate. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Two friends. Peter and Charlotte. Also, Bella, about Edward.." He says. I raise an eyebrow. "I'll take you in." He murmurs. I nod, but inside I'm throwing a party. We open the door. After being in Volterra this seems small. Humble.

"Edward, umm...someone's here to meet you." Jasper says at a normal volume. In a flash he's down. His bronze hair is ridiculously mussed, his expression shows shock. Jasper looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Edward?" A high pitched voice calls. He softens slightly.

"I'm here-" He barely finishes before a petite yet cute girl at his side. I notice a bite on her neck, and one on his. He's mated! I smile.

"Congratulations!" I say, and for once, I mean it with all my heart. His mouth twitches.

"I'm Isabella." I say and hold out my hand to the girl. She smiles and shakes it.

"I'm Alison. Nice to meet you." She says chirpily. This is all I needed. I tug on Jaspers arm.

"I'm ready to go." I say. He looks down at me and we walk to the door. My hand barely touched before I hear Edward calling my name. I look back.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I grin.

"Better than ever." I say. In that moment my pain disappears. I've done the right thing. One demon gone, one to go. Peter and Charlotte here I come.


	18. Peter and Char

We arrive at a white home, with black shutters on the windows, which had it's curtains closed.

"You sure it's here?" I ask dubiously. Jasper nods. We walk, human pace to the door. He raps once, then twice, then once. It opens a crack. A male face with menacing eyes looks up at us.

"Jasper?" Says Peter. I think it's Peter. He door opens all the way and Jasper and 'Peter' embrace, clapping each other on the back. A small, elfish girl appears in the doorway, tackling them both. I smile fondly at Jaspers open affection for them. My brother deserves love. I feel an overwhelming wave on pain. But I steel my spine. Jasper stands up and Peter picks up Charlotte, I guess, with ease and wraps an arm around her waist. Jasper places a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smile up at him. I really am so lucky to have him.

"This is Isabella. My sister. She, uh, needs a place to stay for a while. Can you...?" The unasked question lingers.

"Any family of yours is family of mine." Charlotte says happily. "It'll be nice to have a FEMALE around." She empathizes 'female' looking pointedly at Peter and Jasper, who shrug.

"Sure." Peter says. His eyes suddenly don't look so menacing.

:: :: :: ::

"Ooohhh!" I say for the eleventh time since walking in there house. Velvet couches, leather walls, giant grizzly heads, piranhas in tanks, a giant pool had been my recents. Charlotte laughs in a tinkling sort of way. I decide I like her. Her vibes, more like.

"Our house is amazing but, really?" Peter jokes lightly. I smile. He's nice as well.

"Yes. It's amazing. And cozy." I add.

"Yes." Jasper says. "Grizzly bear heads on walls is real 'cozy'." He mocks. I roll my eyes. Jasper. "Anyways. I better go." He says. He wraps me in a hug. Leather, cinnamon, home hits me in the face. I hug him back, tightly. He squeaks a bit. I giggle and loosen up.

"I love you, stay safe." I say. I pull back and immediately smooth his hair. He bats my hand away impatiently.

"Yes MOM." He grumbles. I smile. "Love you too." He adds. Then he's out. I feel a little abandoned but happy too. Which made the pain come so stifling, my knees buckled. Spots swam before my eyes.


End file.
